


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel finally managed to begin a relationship but what will Jack's thoughts be on taking the next step.





	Where Angels Fear to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Nothing too explicit.  


* * *

Jack was leaning against the wall outside the SG1 locker room with his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans and his ankles crossed. He had no doubt that to anyone who passed he presented his usual irreverent air of nonchalance, inside his head was a different story altogether. His mind seemed to be alternating between flashes of blinding clarity and moments of complete disorientation. Perhaps disassociation was a better word since he was fully aware of where he was, another quick glance at utilitarian walls backed up his assumption, but he was unable to fully connect with this new version of reality. 

Waiting for Daniel to finish changing was a perfectly standard occurrence, since Daniel had never mastered the art of a military shower Jack was usually ready first. Where his belief in reality seemed to waiver was the reason why he was waiting. He was standing here outside the locker room, with nothing more exciting to do than admire the stark oppressiveness of military décor, because Daniel had told him to. Well Daniel had only told him to wait, it had been Jack's choice to wait outside. He had been honest enough with himself to admit a naked and wet Daniel would be much more than his resolve could stand.

He actually began to wonder when he had started doing what Daniel told him but the answer was painfully obvious... since an hour earlier when they had finally had the long over due confrontation about the love they were both hiding. It had been an intense, painful and passionate encounter. Sometimes physically painful thought Jack ruefully rubbing the darkening bruise on his cheek. It had also ended up being exquisitely messy, hence the visit to the showers.

Jack could still feel Daniel's body against his, the reassuring solidity of the strong muscles arching against him. The heat that had engulfed him from the first tentative kiss, searing them both as they sought to gain each other's skin. He felt his breathing speeding up as he remembered the feel of Daniel, the soft sound of satisfaction as his lover came, wet silky heat spilling over his hand and then the sweet tightness spiralling him towards his own completion and momentary oblivion. For that Jack would do anything, he had tasted heaven and nothing could ever compare. Daniel had well and truly captured Jack, but Jack had no intention of ever getting free.

~~Well I'm wrapped around your finger  
And I'm never letting go~~

His mind wandered back replaying the last cataclysmic hour of his life, had it really been only 60 mins since he had walked into Daniel's office. He had finally decided to tell Daniel how much he loved him, managing to convince himself that his love was sufficient justification. So he had admitted to a love that had started on the first mission they had gone on together, a love that he'd found out a few years later was returned. He'd explained how his own sense of inadequacy and his overly critical opinions of himself had forced him to deny his own heart when he had been offered Daniel's. 

His confession had been met by disbelief and anger, Daniel furious at what he saw as Jack's betrayal, the lie that had resulted in too many lonely years for both of them. His passionate nature had fuelled his anger until he had struck Jack in a final devastating expression of his fury. Jack hadn't felt the pain from the blow, his mind and body already wracked by an agonising despair as he realised he would lose Daniel for good this time. Even now his breath hitched and a chilled shiver ran through his body at the thought. He was still shocked that Daniel hadn't left, instead words of love and respect had drawn him from his despair and as he looked into Daniel's eyes he had seen the truth for himself. He was loved with a power and intensity that was only matched by his own love for Daniel. 

This thought stood out amid all the usual regulations, shadows and ghosts that marched through his psyche in an endless parade. Daniel loved him, having seen and heard every weakness he possessed Daniel had countered with a touching belief in every aspect of Jack's strength. Jack's heart had been convinced with the first touch of Daniel's hand, reinforced by the first brush of their lips and been completely committed in the first breathtaking climax they had shared. Their fully clothed and regrettably quick interaction may not have included intercourse but it had included love and passion of a depth that Jack had never experienced. Even now the memory of those feelings were so vivid they sent sparks of sensation echoing through every nerve in his body.

Instead of the passionate and harsh desperation that had seared through him at the time, these gentled memories left him content. His thoughts were warm and comforting, lightly caressing his mind and dispelling the usual darkness with warm rays of light. It was an unfamiliar feeling but behind the strangeness there was a hint of something he thought he should know. When the answer finally occurred to him he was stunned by its shocking simplicity, he was happy. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to feel that particular emotion but he was still shaken to realise that it had actually become unrecognisable. Relaxing back against the wall he decided to let his mind have free reign and take full advantage of this welcome variation in his state of mind.

~~You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow~~

Jack's mind was constantly working, which of course was not the usual impression he tried so hard to portray. Jack was not only capable of thinking but of doing it extremely well, it was the reason he had been made a Colonel. Strategies, tactics, decisions, politics, diplomacy, general observation and astute judgement were all a part of leadership. All of which were usually required simultaneously, under a great deal of pressure and sometimes even under fire. Which made it all the more apparent to him that his usual professionalism had obviously taken leave of the rest of his senses the moment he had walked in through Daniel's office door.

The military said what they shared was wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen and it certainly wasn't supposed to happen in one of the most top-secret bases on the world. That Jack wasn't even feeling slightly concerned about the fact it had was testament to the feelings of rightness currently suffusing him. He thought it might also explain the problem with reality he seemed to be having. In the reality he had known for the past seven years he had been alone, just him, varying degrees of misery and the gratitude that Daniel was in his life at all. For the last year of those seven Daniel had been gone taking away even that small comfort, now not only was Daniel back in his life but in his arms.

In what would hopefully only be a few short minutes Daniel would be ready to go home, Jack's home, where hopefully they would spend the rest of the day and much of the night learning each other's touch. Jack had no naivety about what that touching might entail, although never having been attracted to another man he had been around long enough to know the mechanics. When he had touched Daniel earlier it had been the most natural thing in the world, when you loved someone your body knew how to reach out even if your mind refused. Not that his mind was refusing, he had wrestled those traitorous thoughts into submission a long time ago.

When he had first felt the attraction and affection towards Daniel he had gone through all the stages of confusion and denial. His problem had never been with two men together but seeing himself as one of those men, although he had never been homophobic he'd never been gay either. When he had finally accepted he was in love with another man he had looked at his reflection for a long time, trying to alter his perceptions of himself only to discover he hadn't changed at all. He'd also discovered that when your whole self-image turned on its head and you had to fight to find your feet again, anything that came later was easy. When you loved someone, you wanted to be with them, to be part of them, to reach inside yourself and feel their heart beating. Jack had felt that beat and wanted more, he wanted everything, not even understanding why or how only that he did. Maybe he needed to feel something that would define this reality as permanent, and not some transient delusion.

~~This must be an illusion  
I know this can't be real~~

Jack's thoughts were abruptly cut off when the door beside him finally opened, for just a moment a sudden urge to flee crossed Jack's mind. Daniel stepped out into the hallway beside him, Jack took one look at the heartbreakingly rare smile lighting up his face and all thoughts of running disappeared. He felt a strange mix of pride and wonder as he realised the smile was both for him and because of him. Jack felt the grin on his own face, it seemed that things were looking up for both of them and he told himself they both deserved it. They made their way to the surface in a silence filled only with warmth, awkwardness unwanted and unnecessary between them. Instinctively heading for their own vehicles, casual words of goodbye covered a multitude of messages and promises. 

Jack drove the truck down the mountain still trying to shake the small shadowy doubt that this couldn't be happening, but every glance in his rear view mirror showed Daniel's car looking undoubtedly real. The cool breeze chilling his skin through the pale grey shirt he wore added an extra validation. Reaching the drive of his house, one final glance in the mirror showed Daniel's car slowing to a stop right behind his truck. Stepping down and walking up to the front door, he was intensely aware of Daniel's presence behind him. After opening the door Jack stood to the side letting Daniel pass him, using the closing of the door to cover the shaky breath he took. As the door locked it made a small snicking sound, that one single inconsequential sound startled Jack into absolute comprehension. This was reality, no longer indistinct but clear and sharp, every sound magnified and every sight illuminated. He was here with Daniel, as unbelievable as the concept was it was undeniably true.

With this new awareness, the comforting veil of ambiguity he had been hiding behind was torn away leaving him apprehensive. What had happened earlier had not been planned, events had crashed into him stealing his control and he had been swept along helplessly by his tumultuous emotions. All rational thought had been conquered by his passion, leaving his natural instinct the freedom to react honestly. Now there was no such freedom, his mind had re-entered the situation and was intent on making up for lost time. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now or how he was supposed to behave, each and every possibility that occurred to him seemed daunting and uncertain.

When he was sure he had been standing in empty contemplation for longer than could possibly be explained he forced his feet down the steps towards his living room. As he entered the room he was rocked by a feeling of déjˆ vu, Daniel was standing in front of the fireplace exactly as he had the first night after Abydos. Jack looked at the man in front of him, Daniel had taken off his jacket and was now wearing only soft denims and a pale blue ribbed sweater. So many things had changed since that first night and yet the most important things were just as they had always been. Daniel had been his friend, now he was his lover, a difference so vast that it could never be measured and yet Jack knew without a doubt that it hardly changed anything. Since that first meeting there had been an inexplicable connection holding them both together, Jack knew that would never change. For the first time in Jack's life he knew absolute security, there was no need for worry and caution, the love between them needed neither assurances nor doubts.

Jack was surprised and grateful for this respite from the constant aching pressure of concern and protection he normally held sacrosanct. Realising finally that in this ethereal world that existed only in the love they had for each other, there was nothing to fear or to fight. Looking into concerned blue eyes, he smiled and let all the understanding he had gained show in his eyes. A silent and fleeting moment of perfect communication passed and an answering smile appeared on Daniel's face. Jack stepped forward even as Daniel did the same, meeting each other in the middle of the room. They stood without touching, yet able to feel each breath as it forced heat through the others body. Exquisitely slowly Jack leaned towards Daniel and with the gentle grace only a reverent lover can possess, he acknowledged their love with an intense and heartfelt kiss. 

~~But right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel~~

As the painful practicalities of breathing forced them to separate Jack felt himself both mind and body search out the loss. As he wondered vaguely how he had ever survived when this important part of him had been missing, Jack looked into Daniel's eyes and saw the same astonishment. Jack felt as though he had lived without seeing and had just had his sight restored or spent his life in silence and finally heard his first words. To have lived without something that was so fundamentally essential was improbable, to try and live without it now would be impossible. 

Jack found nothing but joy in the thought that they could never be apart; there had been a time he realised when such a suggestion of dependency would have terrified him. There had been a bleaker time when he could never have believed such a thing was even possible. The proof of that lie was standing in front of him, bringing so much light to Jack's world, there would never be a place for such darkness again. Every thing that had happened in Jack's life had led to and culminated in this one crystal moment, every guilty sin, every grief and every choice, could be judged against this and be absolved. There was a question inside everyone, a question most people didn't even understand but yet spent most of their lives trying to satisfy, Jack had understood his question for a long time and the answer was Daniel.

Daniel who was looking at Jack as though he was the answer to every question there had ever been, never mind any personal concerns. Jack almost felt himself step backwards from the force of Daniel's gaze. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Daniel loved him, the full extent of that desire now openly displayed shocked him. Shock that sent a tingle of arousal racing through his body, removing the last of his disbelief. Daniel had taken the time to see, more than the cracked veneer that anyone else saw, more even than the dark and rotten core Jack himself saw, Daniel had looked and saw the truth of what Jack was and what he could be. 

~~I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right through me~~

The moment since they had kissed was stretching into something else, Jack noticed the tiny edge of worry enter Daniel's eyes and the slight almost movement of his hand towards Jack. He might not be understand all the complex and convoluted facts that Dr Jackson shared with him but Daniel he could understand perfectly. The feelings that were flitting through his heart, the thought that had flashed across brilliant blue eyes and the longed for touch that caused graceful hands to almost reach out. Jack slid his arms around Daniel's waist, letting strong arms lend their strength to every promise he was making. Articulate hands stroking, smoothing, and translating every word into breath stealing touches. 

It was an understanding that went both ways Jack realised. Daniel's incredible mind could understand over 20 languages not one of which was basic military and yet he had been able to understand every thought that Jack had ever had. When everyone else heard only commands and reprimands Daniel it seemed had been able to hear his innermost secrets, the wishes he had never shared, even with himself. It appeared Daniel not only understood Jack's thoughts but his needs as well. He made this deduction easily when Daniel pulled him closer and started speaking his own promises. His hands finding their way to Jack's shoulders and into his hair while he emphasised his most enthusiastic points with teasing kisses. 

~~You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread~~

Jack finally felt himself relax into the sensations. Hearing only the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears, feeling the tight coiling heat intensifying inside him. He locked eyes with Daniel and felt himself start at the undisguised look of desire he saw there, an intoxicating mixture of shock and pride washed over him. Taking a breath he stood perfectly still feeling the devouring scrutiny of need darkened blue eyes. He had already realised that Daniel truly loved him but here now was the proof that he desired him as well. Expecting to feel nervous and vulnerable, the excitement and readiness that overran any other emotions were something of a wonder. Jack mentally surrendered himself to the strange new possibilities. He would follow Daniel and Daniel would follow him, touching and testing their way forward together they would find their own way.

He felt Daniel shiver as he slowly ran one of his hands up and down the soft woollen sweater, his fingers tracing the line of Daniel spine. With one hand splayed possessively on the small of Daniel's back Jack drew his other hand up to rest on the nape of his neck. As his thumb stroked feather light touches through the short wisps of hair he watched as Daniel let out the slightest of sighs and closed his eyes. He was so intent on enjoying the soft shallow breaths and the beatific expression on Daniel's face that Jack barely felt himself move, realisation struck when he felt soft satin lips against his. As the taste of Daniel permeated his mouth all he knew was the powerful need to possess and to be possessed in return. There was nothing else outside this one heated instant of pure existence.

Daniel stepped back first and Jack saw both the question and the uncertainty there, without hesitation Jack looked deep into Daniel's eyes and shared his own conviction. A flash of something across the expressive eyes in front of him, a slight lessening of tension and Jack saw Daniel reach the same state of acceptance he had already attained. Reaching out he took Daniel's hand and turned towards the stairs, a sense of relief momentarily whipping through him when there was no resistance to the move. As they got nearer to the bedroom door the sense of anticipation grew until it felt alive in the air. Invisible sparks of heat causing his skin to tingle and shivers to race through his body. Jack paused for a moment on the threshold, not out of fear or doubt but to truly appreciate the exquisite moment between intent and actualisation. 

~~I Don't want to go out walking  
I Don't want to take a drive~~

Jack stepped through the doorway acutely aware of Daniel 's proximity, he doubted he would ever be without that awareness now. He was happy with the new level in their perception of each other but now he wanted to make the connection physical. Taking another few steps over to the side of the bed, he stopped and turned round never letting go of Daniel's hand. He wondered briefly if he was afraid to let go, as if Daniel would run if he didn't hold on. As he looked at Daniel and took in the expression of absolute craving, he felt secure in the knowledge that neither of them would ever choose to be anywhere else than right here. 

He lifted both hands to cradle the sides of Daniel's face taking one last gentle moment to etch this moment permanently into his mind. He traced the line of Daniel's jaw with the edge of his thumbs, his eyes raking over every beautiful inch. Without missing a single detail, he catalogued every line and crease, every shade of blue in the eyes he loved, each feature highlighted in exquisite detail by the light from the window. It was dark outside now, but the moon was free from clouds and lent a perfect light to the events occurring inside. He knew as soon as he kissed Daniel again the hunger would end up devouring both of them and wanted to enjoy this feeling for a moment longer.

He felt Daniel reach up and caress his face, strong fingers skimming slow whispers down his face, sliding gently along his lips. He slid his hands down over Daniel's arms, sliding them down smooth tightly muscled sides to rest on his waist. He waited while skilled fingers learned and memorised as he had previously done, as soon as the hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair he pulled Daniel closer. Tilting his head slightly he pressed his lips to Daniel's savouring the sweet feel of willing warmth as Daniel kissed him back. Jack slipped his tongue slowly inside Daniel's mouth, revelling in the perfect caress of Daniel's tongue against his own. A slow tentative dance of light sweeping kisses and teasing tongues quickened into a deep driving duel as kisses became stronger and more desperate.

~~I Don't want to move from this sweet spot   
While this feeling's still alive~~

All Jack could think of was wanting more, to taste more to feel more to give more. He slid his hands around Daniel's back, pulling him closer still, as his hands moved to touch everywhere at once he slid one up under the edge of Daniel's sweater. His restraint broke with a whispered groan as he felt smooth heated flesh against his hand. Grasping the sweater in both hands he pulled it upwards and removed it all together, the sight of Daniel's smooth skin gleaming with the slightest hint of sweat forced another strangled breath from Jack. His eyes raked over the wide shoulders and smooth broad chest, his hands reached out automatically to feel the slick skin. Placing both hands flat against the skin he could feel Daniel's rapid heart beat, the rhythm of arousal and excitement matching his own.

He raised one hand to the back of Daniel's head pulling him into a searing kiss while he slid his other hand over the perfectly defined chest, feeling the hard nipples reacting under his touch. Teasing the nub with his thumb and finger he felt Daniel gasp into his mouth, he let go and slid his index finger down over Daniel's abdomen, moving it torturously slowly. He felt Daniel's hands tighten on his shoulders as he drew tantalising circles around Daniel's navel and across his stomach before splaying his hand firmly against the skin. Taking a second to enjoy the feel of strong muscles tensing against his touch he slid his hand downwards and inside the waist of Daniel's jeans. When his fingertips were inside the material he teased back and forwards for a while, as he moved his hand and reached for the button he felt Daniel push back from him. 

Feeling cold at the sudden loss Jack could only wait to see what was wrong, as he watched Daniel's hands reach out towards his shirt he realised what the problem was. Daniel reached for the top button at the same time he leaned forward to capture Jack's mouth in a bruising kiss. Jack caught hold of Daniel's head and kissed him back, holding him close while deft fingers worked on divesting him of his shirt. Daniel groaned triumphantly against Jack's mouth as he managed to wrestle the final button free, grasping each edge he pulled the shirt open. Jack again felt the loss of the warm mouth on his as Daniel stood back slightly to look at him. The wicked look that crossed his face indicated that he liked what he saw. Jack reached out to pull him close and Daniel buried his head in Jack's neck, a position so perfect it felt like he had known it all his life. Jack felt Daniel kiss his neck and then step away, his eyes looking hungrily at Jack's body, his hands already reaching out.

~~The way we fit together  
It's like we're meant to be~~

A groan escaped from Daniel as he slowly drew the backs of his hand up Jack's taut stomach, his fingernails raking gently across the tanned skin. His eyes never left the path of his hand, fascinated even as he reached the soft springy hairs on Jack's chest. Jack felt the heat of his eyes, even as his fingers wound lazy patterns through the hairs, sparing occasional touches to tease his hardened nipples. Finally he felt the hands continue upwards, across his collarbone and over his shoulders they slid smoothly over his skin. His shirt was soon caught in the movement and sliding slowly down his arms, a second later Daniel pulled it off all together, letting it fall to the floor. He wondered if Daniel liked what he saw, the small voice that whispered his insecurities reminding him of the scars and age his body wore. The look in Daniel's eyes when he finally levelled his gaze removed even the small residual doubts, and the hands tracing over every inch of his skin emphasized his pleasure.

Moving slightly until the backs of Daniel's knees were against the bed, Jack leaned his weight and bracing himself on one knee lowered them both onto the soft mattress. Jack felt his body respond to the closeness of this new position, his already heightened senses reaching a new level of arousal. Automatically arching against the hard body beside him the answering pressure assured him of Daniel's equal interest. As touch became ever more desperate and erratic, Jack felt his senses fuse into an almost incomprehensible mesh of pleasure. Having lost nearly all ability to think clearly and working only on some inherent sexual objective, Jack managed to get both of them completely naked. 

Jack looked over the well-defined body next to his, the pale light from outside adding an otherworldly aura to the sweat slicked skin. He ran his hands and eyes everywhere, the sight and texture combining in the most exhilarating way. Jack had never felt anything like the unremitting desire he could feel building inside him, and fear of the unknown only added a new and exciting edge to his passion. Jack was taken by surprise when Daniel pinned him flat and claimed his mouth in a harsh kiss, the raw need obvious against his lips. Jack drew a ragged breath as Daniel finally ended the kiss with a final playful bite of his lip. He had barely managed a second breath before he felt Daniel's mouth again, this time biting and nipping his way down Jack's neck. 

~~And right here and right now  
This is paradise to me~~

Jack felt the hot mouth continue over his chest, kissing and nipping and occasionally licking his way across now highly sensitised skin. Jack felt himself jump as a tongue swiped across his hardened nipple, he tried to hold himself still but as soon as he felt teeth graze gently against the tender nub it was impossible. Obviously enjoying his reaction Daniel began suckling in earnest and Jack was stunned to hear himself cry out, his voice low and hoarse. The enjoyable torture continued as Daniel worked his way over Jack's willing body, teasing with the gentle wetness of his tongue and the shivery warmth of his mouth. Daniel's breath was like tendrils of fire flickering across his skin, leaving tracks of wild abandon in their wake.

By the time Daniel's tongue flicked up the inside of his thigh, Jack was painfully hard and his breathing was nothing more than short panting. He felt Daniel pause for a minute, then his world wrenched as he felt a warm mouth swallow him deep. A slow sultry rhythm kept him balanced on the edge as fingers stroked and teased, promising more. A moment of dull pressure and the promise was met, as Daniel's finger slid slowly inside him, Jack felt his body tense instinctively. The feeling was more alien than anything Jack could have imagined and yet at the same time there was something indefinably right about it. Concentrating on the distracting feel of Daniel's mouth he forced himself to relax, allowing the thrill to heighten. As he relaxed completely Daniel quickened his movements sliding his finger deeper and twisting at the same time, continuing until Jack was completely lost in the sensation. If Jack had been able to think he would have been embarrassed by the disjointed words of want and need coming out of his mouth, begging for something he only vaguely understood.

Words of concern and caution drew him back to reality, but Jack was beyond any reason now and he answered only with words of conviction and consent. Still worried blue eyes bored into his, Jack felt transparent, as though every want and desire was laid bare and screaming. The fierce need raging in Jack forced out desperate demands, finally Daniel moved in acceptance. Jack moaned with relief when the sensations started again, pushing against the fingers inside him. A brief pause let him catch his breath and then there was only hard pressure, constant unforgiving pressure. A hand touched his face and caught his attention, drawing his eyes up to lock with Daniel's. Focussing on the love he saw there he forced out the breath he had been holding and willed himself to relax. 

~~I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right through me~~

Just as the pressure grew too much to bear, he felt something give and the ache dulled slightly. He heard Daniel groan and watched as he threw his head back and bit his bottom lip in concentration. The dull heavy pressure got worse for a minute, and then with a slow burn he felt the full extent of Daniel slide inside him. The shocking feeling of possession didn't quite drown out the intense pain, for a moment Jack felt like he would split open. Then in a single tortured breath everything changed, he felt his body relax enough to let him enjoy the enormity of the moment. Daniel was actually inside him, as close together as two people to be could possibly, nothing could ever take away from this moment.

As emotion and desire warred for dominance Daniel moved slightly and desire won. He felt Daniel's slow careful hesitancy as he moved backwards slightly before pushing back inside. Jack felt the first stirrings of pleasure and groaned encouragement to Daniel, who grinned and leaned down for a quick kiss before concentrating on maintaining an acceptable rhythm. Jack reacted eagerly moving against Daniel's thrusts, both men completely lost in the experience and in each other. Daniel drove into Jack harder and harder, propelling them both to new heights of desperation and anticipation. 

When Daniel shifted slightly the change of angle sent a shock of exquisite sharpness racing through Jack and made him call out again. Each subsequent thrust caused the same explosive pleasure and Jack felt the tight coiling heat that meant his climax was close. Another hard driving thrust from Daniel and he felt himself forced over the edge, a long guttural moan the only sound as his orgasm tore through his body. His reaction was so strong it triggered Daniel's climax, Jack watched him tense as a hoarse cry signalled his release. Jack felt the hot silky essence fill him, burning him inside, branding him beyond redemption. Jack felt loved in a way he had never known existed, the feeling of completion was absolute. As the crashing wave of adrenalin receded and warm emotions filled the void, loving words echoed through the room and sleep claimed them both.

~~You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread~~

Jack woke with the dawn, the perfect moonlight that had shone through the window last night was now dazzling sunlight. Jack's breath caught as the memory of the previous night returned. He had made love with Daniel, or more precisely Daniel had made love to him. He was sure that there must be some part of him horrified at that thought, but the warm glow of perfect contentment made it impossible to care. Jack was lying on his back and he twisted his head to look at the man lying beside him. Daniel was lying on his side facing Jack, his beautiful face was peaceful, his bare skin had a warm sun kissed radiance and his strong hand was resting possessively on Jack's stomach. His own hand was resting beside Daniel's, their fingers intertwined. As Jack's thumb stroked the slender fingers he revelled in the feeling of unfamiliar peace. He hoped there would be many mornings still to come in his life and he prayed that every one of them would start like this.

As Jack moved he felt the pull of the chain round his neck, his unoccupied hand reached instinctively for the familiar metal, and thoughts of responsibility and duty flitted through his mind. Those tags had been his life for as long as he could remember he'd given everything he could and lost everything he'd ever loved in service to them. There was no way he would ever lose Daniel, which meant he would have to face the possibility of losing them. Barely had the thought crossed his mind before he shook his head in disbelief, there was nothing to consider, the question had been asked and answered when he had fallen in love with Daniel. The dog tags only represented one single part of him, as important as he thought they were, ultimately they removable. Daniel wasn't, he could never take Daniel out of his life, because without Daniel he would have no life.

It really didn't matter what else he risked losing because as long as he had Daniel he had everything.

~~You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread~~

The End


End file.
